


The Proposal

by Cestel



Category: Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga (2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestel/pseuds/Cestel
Summary: Lars and Sigrit got married, but how did they get to that point? Short one-shot.
Relationships: Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Lars Erickssong
Kudos: 5





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! When I saw the movie and saw Lars and Sigrit with their wedding rings all I could think was about the proposal, and this scene came to my mind.
> 
> After talking with @Kaffeetante (check their story!) about the proposal, I decided to write this. Hope you like it!

It’s been a few months since the Eurovision adventure. Lars is back at his job as parking control officer and Sigrit’s again teaching in the local school. They recently moved in together to a small house in the outskirts of Húsavík.

They were taking a walk near the Gálgahraun lava field, where the elves live. Sigrit’s explaining Lars how today the students told her they thought she was already dating Lars long ago. Some of them even said they thought they were married, as they would always see them together. 

“And I don’t know… now that I think about it, it almost feels like we’re married?” she says hesitant.  
Lars takes a moment to ponder on her words.  
“Well, we would only need to make it official and the rest would be just the same, right?”  
She blushes at the idea. There’s nothing she would like more than to marry him. She’s taken from those thoughts when Lars suddenly stops walking. He’s looking at her tenderly.

“Would you…” he says, his voice trembling.  
“...marry…” she continues, not yet believing what’s happening.  
“...me?” they finish together, smiling at each other.

Lars laughs when she jumps to hug him, her arms around his neck. He holds her close while they kiss softly. She was just sharing an anecdote and look where that had ended.

“Wait, wait, I have to get you a ring and ask properly, like in the movies.” he says as if he’s already planning everything in his head.  
“I don’t need any of that, Lars, all that matters is us.” she smiles against his lips.  
“So, we’re getting married?” he says still in awe.  
“We’re getting married!” she answers happily.

Next thing she knows Lars is running downhill, to the town. It takes her a moment to register what’s about to come.

“I have to tell everyone!” he shouts.  
“LARS, DON’T!” she screams back in panic.

“Not again, please, not the bell” she whispers to herself, closing her eyes in resignation. She’s already thinking of what Arnar would say this time and how to convince him to let Lars go.

But the elves have heard Sigrit, and they decide to intervene. They can’t let this day end with Lars under arrest. Not after all the effort they have put in getting to this moment.

When Lars gets to the sidewalk near the dock, running, a big wave suddenly appears and washes over him. For a moment he disappears under the water.

“Lars!” Sigrit shouts. She covers her mouth with her hands holding her breath.

The next second Lars stands there, completely soaked. He’s blinking hard, as he didn’t quite understand what had just happened. The water was completely calm, it was impossible for such a wave to appear out of the blue.

Now that Sigrit knows he’s alright she can’t stop laughing. It surely was the elves. She turns to their houses and whispers a soft “thank you” and runs to Lars, still chuckling.

“Okay, maybe I won’t ring the bell this time.” he says when she’s close enough to hear.  
“Good idea.” She tries to hide her laughter. “Maybe you should leave the bell alone for good…”  
“Yeah, you’re right… future wife.” he smiles.  
Sigrit’s delighted at hearing those words. She could definitely get used to that.  
“Let’s go home before you catch a cold, future husband.”  
He nods, smiling. He loves how the word husband sounds on her lips.


End file.
